Don't Call Me Dobe!
by DOTBF
Summary: Naruto finally has had it with being called dobe. VERY VERY VERY mild sasunaru...its fluff. I was in a weird fluffy mood when i wrote it. flames accepted. COMPLETE


**Don't Call Me Dobe!**

**--SasuNaru fluffy stuffs--**

Up on the roof he could see the entire city. Which was exactly what he didn't want to look at. The roof, however, was the single solitary quiet place he could get to, that is, until the blond idiot in the room under him decided he was bored at left. He didn't think that would happen anytime soon, though, so he buried his face in his arms and let his thoughts wander.

These wandering thoughts though, eventually lead back to why he had come up on the roof as oppose to a couch or something.

"Naruto…" he muttered, shaking his head. If there was one thing that he absolutely loathed about his friend, it was the fact that Naruto was _loud_. Very loud. So much so that when he wanted to sulk, Naruto would always find some way or another to distract him. At the moment, the blonde under him was romping about the apartment, singing aloud—and very off key at that, to some song he couldn't recognize.

What made him scowl, though, was when Naruto stuck his head out the window and looked up,

"Come inside, Sasuke-_kun_! I know you're up there."

"I'm not up here, go away, _dobe._"

"You are too up there!" Naruto shouted, pulling his headphones off, "You answered me!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you _did_!"

"Don't question your authority."

"You are _not_ my authority!" Naruto yelled at him, tossing his headphones aside and scaling the side of the building onto the roof and sat next to Sasuke.

"So, what's on yer' mind?"

"Nothing." The reply came quick and cold.

"I really don't think that's the truth." Naruto said closing one eye, grinning the all too familiar grin.

"So what…?"

"You're depressed…again."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yea."

"Sucks for you, _dobe_."

"Come back inside, please?" Naruto asked, sticking his lower lip out and giving his best puppy dog eyes. Sasuke looked away, squeezing his own eyes shut,

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." He said, forcing himself not to be effected by Naruto's pleading expression.

"Please, Sasuke-_kun_? Please?" now accompanying the eyes that Sasuke knew to be staring at him, came a whine to match.

"Go away, Naruto _dobe_." Sasuke persisted, keeping his gaze adverted. Naruto clung to his arm,

"Oh, c'mon, Sasuke-_kun_. Please come in? Please?"

"If you keep this up, then forget it."

Naruto promptly let go. The pair sat in silence for a second. Then,

"Becha I can get inside faster than you, _dobe_."

It took a second for this to click in Naruto's mind, then he smiled,

"You said bet, Sasuke." He pointed out.

"I did."

"If I win, what do I get?"

"I don't care."

"No more depression for today." Naruto said after a moment of thought. "You can choose what you win later."

"Done."

At the last word, both boys were instantly in motion, scrambling down the side of the house and towards the window. Though neither of them could gain enough speed to pass the other and they wound up in a heap on the floor.

After drawing a deep breath, Sasuke posed the question,

"Who won?"

"I did, of course." Naruto said, sitting up.

"No you didn't!" Sasuke retorted.

"And I suppose you did?"

"In fact I did, _dobe_."

The pair argued for perhaps a minute longer when finally,

"Alright, you know what? We tied." Sasuke said, "We both win."

"Oh fine." Naruto crossed his arms. "What did you want?"

"Peace and quiet to sulk for awhile."

"No. I said no more being depressed today." Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke made a face.

"Then I'll claim my prize tomorrow."

"Fine, tomorrow." Though under his breath came, "_Baka_ depressed freak."

"I can hear you, _dobe_." Sasuke said, getting to his feet.

"Stop calling me _dobe!_" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at his friend, who chanced a rare smile.

"What if I say no, _dobe_?"

Naruto grinned, and almost teleported to his feet. Sasuke knew that look, and got way out of the way as fast as his legs could carry him. Naruto was driven by revenge though, and tackled his friend to the floor before he could pick up enough speed. The pair landed in a tangle of limbs.

"Don't call me _dobe_." Naruto said, his voice low and dangerous. Very out of place with his grinning face.

"_Baka dobe_ Naruto." Sasuke hissed.

"Take it back!"

"_Dobe_,_ dobe_,_ dobe_,_ dobe_,_ dobe_." Sasuke continued on, barely thinking ahead to what Naruto might have planned, "Naruto _dobe baka_."

"Alright, that's it, you!" Naruto said, and his hands both shot out, each darting to mercilessly tickle every inch of Sasuke he could reach. He instantly burst into fits of hysterical giggles.

"N-no, Naruto! S-stop!"

"Take it back then!" Naruto shouted at him, enjoying his helplessness.

"N-no! _Baka_…_dobe_!" Sasuke gasped between laughing.

"I'm not stopping then!" Naruto redoubled his efforts. Only did he pause when Sasuke managed to shout,

"I'll give y-you…r-ramen!"

Paused,

"Ramen?"

"Yes, as much as you want." Sasuke nodded weakly, taking this time to draw several deep breaths, "Just stop."

"Alright, fine." Naruto said after a second of pondering, "But only because you asked so nicely."

"Thank you…Naruto…" Sasuke said between drawing breath. He felt his friend clambering off of him, and warily sat up, only to decide it was too much effort and flop backwards again.

"You're…evil." He said, letting his eyes droop shut, painfully aware of his flushed face.

"Yea, well you're not much of a fairy princess yourself."

"Shut up, _do_—um…Naruto." Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, to find Naruto staring down at him.

"You forgot to say _dobe_." He said teasingly. Sasuke heaved himself up into a sitting position.

"I run the risk of being senselessly tickled by a ramen crazy fox child." He said, "I think I'll just stick to something else for now."

Naruto sniggered,

"Success!" he proclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Success what?" Sasuke asked, suddenly realizing how tired he was, "You got out of being called _dobe_ for a day. Tomorrow I'm going right back."

Naruto shrugged, leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes,

"It's a start, right?"

"Yea." Sasuke agreed slowly, "A start." Then after a second, "But don't get too used to it, you got that?"

Naruto didn't reply, and Sasuke looked down on his friend's sleeping form and smiled. A genuine, happy smile.

"Sleep well, Naruto _dobe_."


End file.
